1. Field
Embodiments may relate to an air conditioner and a method for controlling an air conditioner.
2. Background
Air conditioners are cooling/heating systems in which indoor air is suctioned to heat-exchange the suctioned air with a low or high-temperature refrigerant, and then the heat-exchanged air is discharged into an indoor space to cool or heat the indoor space, wherein the above-described operations are repeatedly performed. Air conditioners may generate a series of cycles using a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, and an evaporator.
Air conditioners may be largely classified as integration type air conditioners or separation type air conditioners. In an integration type air conditioner, a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, and an evaporator for a refrigeration cycle are disposed in one case. In a separation type air conditioner, an indoor heat exchanger is disposed in an indoor unit, and an outdoor heat exchanger and a compressor are disposed in an outdoor unit. The two devices separated from each other may be connected to each other by using a refrigerant tube.
The integration type air conditioner may be classified as a window type air conditioner that is hung and directly installed on a window, and a duct type air conditioner that is installed in an outdoor space by connecting a suction duct to a discharge duct. The separation type air conditioner may be classified as a wall-mount type air conditioner in which an indoor unit is perpendicularly installed, and a ceiling type air conditioner that is installed on a ceiling.
FIG. 1 is a view of an air conditioner.
FIG. 1 shows a multi-type air conditioner 1 in which at least one outdoor unit 2 and a plurality of indoor units 3 are serially connected to each other.
An outdoor heat exchanger, an outdoor unit fan 6, and a compressor are disposed in a case 4 that defines an outer appearance of the outdoor unit 2. The case has an opened top surface to discharge air to the outside when the outdoor unit fan 6 operates. A grill 5 is disposed on the top surface of the case to prevent foreign substances from being introduced into the case 4.
Since the outdoor unit 2 is installed in an outdoor space, the outdoor unit 2 may have an influence on weather and an outdoor temperature. More particularly, when it snows in a state where the outdoor unit 2 does not operate, snow may be accumulated on the outdoor unit 2 and then frozen to block an air discharge passage or deteriorate air discharge efficiency. As a result, the air conditioner 1 may deteriorate in efficiency.
To solve the above-described limitation, an air conditioner including a snowfall detection part for detecting an amount of snow accumulated on an outdoor unit is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2013-0090515, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference.
However, the snowfall detection part may directly contact snow to detect an amount of snowfall. Thus, if snow is not accumulated on the snowfall detection part, then the snowfall detection part may not operate normally. Additionally, since the snowfall detection part is exposed to the outside, the snowfall detection part may be damaged or have a difficulty in stable installation and fixation.